whitbyajaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Vote of the Wolf Pack: Senator's of the Wolves:
Vote of the Wolf Pack: Senate of the Wolves: Posted by Authorship. Instrumentationist Composer under Uncategorized Leave a Comment Children Novel Books: Vote of the Wolf Pack: Posted by Authorship: Instrument Composer under Instrumental Composer, Authorship Writer, and Song Lyrical, Uncategorized | Tags: Canadian Caribbean Books, Moon Howl of Communication, Senate of the Wolves: | 2 Comments www.bj01.wordpress.com Whitby, Ontario, Canada: Authorship: A. George Dave Prince: Vote of the Wolf Pack: The Senate of Wolves: Kolley second in Command: Scouted the regional area wild land scape of the forest Kolley went farther than usually. From the meadow fields he went far towards outer area of Wander’s Woods Kolley spotted a farm. He crouched down Kolley hid in the meadow fields, high grass stretched across landscape is the rich flat soil plain’s. Harvest field of fruit trees, vegetables next to the wheat Field. Kolley could see the whole region distantly. A fence blocked his path while sheep’s gather in open field with in the gate closed. Sheep per Dogs kept watch on the farm animals of the field. The Wolf reached beyond the Wilder forest, Kolley Wandered too far into civilization forest Territorial Landscape Field. Farmer workers were everywhere with duties to attend to. Beside Kolley scouting around the front property of the house, He saw a backyard Carrel, a barn yard: with horses, Cows, donkeys, Dogs, Cats, also there was a raised plat form: chicken, rooster coop entrance. The wolf could have planned to raid the Carrel farm. The Problem the farm was too well heavily guarded. Kolley needed reinforcements, but he needed to convince the leaders and the Senate of the Wolves in order to pass his vote to go forward to raid the farm: Frontal attack. Take the wolves in a new destination direction if he is heard. In order to do that he needed to give presentation to himself and represent his case. He retreated for now. The Senate then decides informs the pubic: whether or not, they believe not to go ahead with this plan Stay in the wild or not to enter Wander Civilization boundary forest or Stay within the boundary of the wild. The counsel was not sure about leaving their area. Surpassing the wild boundaries of Wonders Woods they were not aware of the dangers that awaits for them there. Commotion of wolves worried hunting in uncharted territory. E-Zann-dim-Mist the leader was not prepared to lead the pack to strange place. Who know what they were caring. Their answer was no. This of course left the second in command left disappointed in despair leaving the counsel. The Leader Wolf E-Zann-Dim-Mist and his Sister Sheila was quite a pair. Both made quite a good team they hunted together kept watch protecting their flank from any element of surprise. Their prepared and not be afraid to take on challenges The Pack is never alone. The Leader is never too far away from his sister and Kolley knew she always support him no matter what. Once an Animal Trapper entered the forest and captured the Leader wolf. Not too far away his sister tried to save his brother but could not reach him in time. The animal trapper carried him and drove away without noticing his sister running behind him. Kolley was within reach hidden in the fields but he saw his opportunity to become leader don of a new age. Knelt in the grass he watched the pick truck drive away told Kolley Sister “he could not get there on time. The Pickup truck was too fast”. Now their leader is gone Kolley stated to the wolf Pack they need and new Captain. However the Wolf Pack was not prepared to except the fact their leader was gone. If the leader does not return on the next full moon Sheila may have to step aside: step in a new direction of society of the second of Command. With glee he celebrated but his heart pretends to burden told the council he could wait supposedly depressed. Since there are no new challengers Wolf packs held back there decision for now. Domin-Not-Tu: and the Great Hunters: In another part of border far away from Wander Forest, Jestimare Woods there is another Wolf. Not much into hunting, his Family called themselves Mighty Hunters, Long Distance Runners they stay in a pack: a mighty team to boundary tracker lone hunters who brought food for the pack. Strength of Muscle: Earrobatically Toned: Velocity of speed Stamina, and, acrobatically flexible: He did not want to stick around with them. The Problem he could not accept the loner path and search for his own avenue to hunt. Muscles and Too Earrobatically toned there was too many Master’s in the Forest. They are aware to watch for the mountain Lions which were are lot stronger than them. They arranged a betrove courtship marriage for their brother Domin-Not-Tu: perfect lady wolf that shall represent him and do his hunting for him while he could laze about in his living quarters all he had to doing is nothing. The Lady wolf did not mind taking care of him as long he was in love with her and she would take care of command. The Problem: Domin-Not- Tu: searches for a partner who shared his ideas, wolves who would cooperate with him as a team. He decided not to stay in the forest he decided to run away and ditch his from family and friends. The Wolf Pack surrounded him at the bridge Hwy they tried to calm him down not to jump. They tried to talk him out of it and slowly get him back in the forest where he belonged. Over the high way he jumped onto square bus landed on the roof without slipping or falling. Then he said good bye to his family and friends. Telling them “this is not my life” he said to his family” this is yours life”. Moving on: he was gone. Family and friend dissipated and went separate directions. His Father is the last to see him disappear and he said go luck. This Bus went far distant across the next border without border patrol seeing the extra traveler. Security let them ago and did not much care. The Wolf arrives to forest to forest appear in front of many people that did not pay much attention to him as he traveled. At the right time, right place: Regional Forest: A person looking into the reflection of his soul, Dream Scape, A Shaw man calls in the spirits. The Searcher looked in to the eyes of Wolf. He looked in cortex of Do-Min-Not-Tu for a second. He looked like his mirror image. Saw the Wolf turn around then went back in a forest. Soul Searching: The Soul Searcher howled at the moon. He seems he found have meaning. Another Regional Forest WhitOawa: He rescued a lost child send the younger back to his family guide out of the forest. Dom-Not-Tu: did not leave the forest boundaries, Conservation Forest region: Ziononmical Park: Police once chase a Ghost, following the listening sound of bushes and leaves. The wolf appeared and the disappeared in the meadows like an Oboridgin’s in the forest. Following tracking the residual traces of the wolf the police followed the trail of the perpetrator of Crime suspect. Domin-Not-Tu leads them without realizing it. Domin-Not-Tu was just exciting running, jumping through the fields but he saw those carrying weapon sticks while apprension the criminal. The Suspect put his hand in the air while being handcuffed. Full Moon: No Challengers’: Half Moon Kolley is in good spirits there are No challengers his command is close at hand. Three More Wolves surveillance the farm but does not attack until the full moon has come. Kolley told her “to be smart that she be his girl friend I am the only one’. She left him standing on the mountain alone and said to him “he should find someone else”. Distantly walked away from him: Domin-Not-Tu is now in territorial bound within the reach of Kolley and Sheila forest, told by bears. Stand a distant from them. Searching the forest next to the mountains, the traveler has some experience to who he talk too and he discovered there are more wolves similar to him were in the forest. Kolley was told in secret he heard about traveler that in the forest. A wolf hunted and captured food for them with ease. A new comer has entered the Wonder Wild Forest. He brought food back to the mountain side of the hill. Worrell Mountain: while Kolley was about to announce his speech. Kolley’s new third in command intercepted met Domin-Not-Tu first. Domin-Not-Tu was just searching for a place to stay for the night and offered a gift behind the hump of his back: Food. Domin-Not-Tu knelt on his stomach pledging acceptance from the third in command. Similar to a rug carpet Domin–toss shifted transferred over the food like a Sahel pack to the Third in command from his Vertebrae back. Domin-not-Tu: then was accepted. Kolley decided to save his speech for another time latter. Since a new wolf there entered their forest and brought food. All the wolves look out their cave and saw Domin-Not-Tu, A wonderer whom entered their forest. Kolley believed he was just a pass byre the traveler will soon leave he was not too worried about him until Domin-Not-Tu met Sheilda-a, hunting in the wild. Secound in Command gave access to Domin-Not-Tu, too any girl he of choice and a guide to show him around the forest those was his orders. Welcome him to Wild Wandering Forest: Kolley thought he was superior against, Domin-Not-Tu who will not interfere with him so he thought. He was just passing, Independence freedom, letting him go. Sheilda was hidden in the wild high tall grass hunting for food. She also captured food for her wolf pack while her brother was missing. A Moose almost charged her with his pointy sharp horns tried trample over her but was intercepted by another wolf. The Moose chased the intruder who dodged his buckle locked the horns in a tree. The Moose could not pull the buckle out. He will eventually pull them out then left. Has the spirit of the past has came back? Her heart stops and saw the stranger she thought was Zann-Dim-Mist he back. Imaginary of Me rage the Mist dissipated it was Domin-Not-Tu: her future husband. She was sad but not alone so she once thought. Both ditched the guide and went exploring: He decided to stick around now that he had someone to talk to about a don of a new age: Full Moon: Kolley howled at the moon is there no challengers standing at the top of mountain to become the new leader. The Stanger decided to challenge Kolley for position of leadership. To whom challenges: the Traveler. Domin-Not-Tu has the privileges right to challenge their leader also he respected Sheilda’s brother wishes after all wolf pack said he a fellow Wolf, The Wolf Pack says. The Leaders also has the right of their own direction. Domin-Not-Tu: Speech: Domin-Not-Tu asked the Wolf Pack Senate to hear him Out? While on travel he surpasses the boundaries cultivation forest he saw weaponary carriers used for hunting and searching for someone. Their Boundary community is not safe to across their Society boarders. Their Community forest area is dangerous. Theirs is strange handlement sections of tools, Devises, apprehension traps, Weapon sticks, cages; Dug ditches tunnels through the surface ground cover with field of grass unnoticed. There is communion commotion between the public crowds. They became worried. He told them Weaponary Shingles bellows eco with violents a person could be far away will cooperate. This weaponary know no bounds. The most scare handlement on the planet. Kolley thought they were Miss Conception, manipulation of lies even for a new comer. “He not telling the truth” Kolley said. Asking the crowd to come with him and follow him towards the farm field. Then Domin-Not-Tu accepted Kolley’s challenge. Forewarn Kolley of the dangers. He would not listen. Boundary of Civilization Forest there no place for them there. The Wandering Wilderness is better a safer place them however wolf packs may hunt in civilization forest as long their outside the gates without fear. Once there is no turning back if caught, or captured. Then she remembered her brother. Kolley could have saved him. He did not. He told lies. Kolley accepted the challenge Both Circled around and around, spun in a full circle. Both turned in a circumference. Kolley mentally got so angry he crouch tried to give Domin-Not-Tu pouncing lesson. Domin-Not-Tu dodges Kolley while Kolley dove over the ridge hill in the air. He fell in the air but landed on his claw feet. Dizzy he ran by himself to toward the farm. He shouted out to Domin-Not-Tu “you see”. Kolley captured stealing a chicken but was caught by the Carrel farmers. Those in the field hidden could heard the echo bellowing ping outside the farm. Kolley frustrated the challenge was over. The Wolves Howled with sadness. Domin-Not-Tu was telling the truth. The Senate gave Domin-Not-Tu leader ship of the pack and tides marriage with Sheila. Domin-Not-Tu and the Wolfe Pack Howled call back the wolves to return. To those who were surveillancing the corral farm. Left the sight of Civilization Forest, they went back to Wild Wandering Forest where they belong. Under a new leader Ship: of Domin-Not-Tu: he separated from his family and friends went on his own: The New leadership he trained his pack to hunt even the lazy wolves. The wolves cooperated together. Surveillance of privileges: to never cross the boundary of Civilization Boundaries Forest and never hunt there ever again. The surveillance Wolves returned and hunted in the Wild and were free. Authorship: A. G.D. Prince: